1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to vibration switches, more specifically, to a vibration switch that is capable of minimizing clattering sounds during use.
2. General Background
A roller/ball vibration switch is capable of instantly changing its switching state when jerked by a force coming from any direction or a predetermined direction. The roller vibration switch generally includes a housing and a ball disposed in the housing. The ball is rollable/movable in the housing when the housing is caused to quiver in an unsteady state so as to effect a change of an electric switching state. However, the ball will produce a clattering sound when it hits against the housing.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a vibration switch to eliminate or decrease the clattering sound during vibration switch is shaked.